D
These Homebrew Classes are largely just variations of existing classes in the original D&D 5th Edition, attempting to bring more classes up to speed on the same level. These are part of the D&D 5e House Rules. Monster Hunter The Monster Hunter is based on the Blood Hunter class, but deviates by appearing more like the Ranger. Proficiencies The Monster Hunter has many choices, but ultimately specializes depending on his preferred types of prey. Saves Strength and Wisdom. Skills Choice of two: Athletics (Acrobatics enabled), Insight, Investigation, Lore (Arcana & Nature enabled), Perception, Stealth and Survival. Tools Alchemy Tools Other Light, Medium and Shields as well as Simple and Martial - may use Spiked Armor. Sub-Class Instead of a Sub-Class, the Monster Hunter gains the Fighting Style Class feature. Class Features The Monster Hunter relies on a few core Features, that tend to improve as the Monster Hunter gets better at their trade, and then largely supplements their abilities with Features. Professional Bestiaries are books written to catalogue and instruct on how to deal with monsters. These books are written using jargon that is not understandable to the uninitiated, and does not provide any significant advantages to anyone reading it who is not a monster hunter, but are common enough, as they still provide ordinary people with basic understanding of how to avoid being killed by said monsters, or how to identify them and possibly how to best weather them. * The Monster Hunter can use a bestiary, on a short rest, to study a monster to gain certain advantages against these monsters (see "Trained Killer"). * The Monster Hunter can also add new entries, or entirely write their own Bestiary, by killing monsters and studying their corpses. Having slain a monster offers a chance to study it with a Nature roll. The DC is equal to 10+CR, and happens over the course of a Short Rest, and if successful, the Monster Hunter adds the creature to his bestiary. If unsuccessful, the Monster Hunter gains a +2 bonus to the next attempt, only half of that if the Slayer didn't kill the monster (or at least participated in the killing. A botch indicates that the Monster Hunter misidentified the Monster - the GM may feed the Monster Hunter misinformation about the Monster. * A "Complete" Bestiary holds information of at least 5 monsters from a specific Creature Type. A Complete Bestiary can be used to retrain Monster Types. * A Monster Hunter can extract a number of GP worth of Spell Components from a dead monster, equal to the monster's CR. Special Tactics As mentioned, Bestiaries are written in special jargon, that a trained Monster Hunter can understand. This allows a Monster Hunter to deduce the best strategies for fighting a given Monster they have studied in a bestiary. * Every Monster has a Hunter Strategy, and when followed, a Monster Hunter gains the benefits of that strategy - as does anyone else who follows the strategy, but non-monster Hunters cannot deduce these on their own, except through luck of raw intellect. * The Monster Hunter can only use strategies they have in their bestiary or happen to remember (if the player remembers), but may look up the strategy of any monster in their Repertoire or of a given monster they are Hunting. * The Special Tactic will often grant advantage on saving throws against the Monster's Special Ability, or possibly resistance against the Monster's primary damage type, when the Tactic is followed. Schools The Monster Hunter is trained to kill Monsters, but there are many different Monsters and many appear similar. A Monster Hunter typically specializes in a few Monsters at a time. * The Monster Hunter gains a Monster School at 1st, 5th, 10th, 15th and 20th level, which function as Slots and can be switched out. * The Monster Hunter gains a Completed Bestiary Entry on the Monster School they chose at the given level, but can obtain other Bestiaries or make them themselves, and retrain during a Long Rest, switching one school for another. * The Monster Hunter has advantage on Nature, Arcana or Investigation checks to identify the monster, the DC being the same as to study the Monster. * If the Monster Hunter has successfully Identified a Monster, he gains advantage on his roll to study the Monster. * Further more, a Monster Hunter can only prepare to slay monster that he is schooled in. * The Monster Hunter maintains a Repertoire of Monsters from their Schools that they always remain able to use Slaying against. Repertoire The Monster Hunter can compile a Repertoire of Monsters from among their Schools, that they always count as prepared against, for the effects of Slaying. * The Monster Hunter chooses a number of Monsters that the Monster Hunter has bestiary entries for, and add together their CRs, with the total not to exceed the Monster Hunter's levels in the Monster Hunter Class. * The Monster Hunter must use the default and adult version of these monsters. Hunting The Monster Hunter can select a single Monster that they have compiled or obtained a bestiary entry for, and spend a short rest to prepare themselves to slay this one type of monster, regardless of which school it is of, and may therefore utilize the benefits of Slaying against this one type of monster, so long as they do not break off the pursuit of the Monster to pursue other goals. * When Hunting a specific Monster, the Monster Hunter loses the benefits of Hunting that Monster if the Monster Hunter spends more than 10 minutes doing something that isn't immediately related to hunting the Monster, and must maintain momentum. * When the Monster Hunter is hunting a Specific Monster, they have advantage on rolls to investigate whether the Monster has been present and advantage on rolls to track the monster. * They double their proficiency bonus on passive perception checks against that particular monster, cannot be surprised by that monster. Slaying The Monster Hunter has a Repertoire of Monsters they are always prepared to hunt, that are part of the Monster Hunter's usual prey, but the Monster Hunter can also specifically prepare for a Hunt - either which way, when a Monster Hunter has targeted its prey in one of these ways, the Monster Hunter reaps certain benefits during the fight. * The Monster Hunter may add half of their proficiency bonus to any roll against a monster in their repertoire or a monster they are hunting. * If they are using the relevant Special Tactic against the monster, then they also gain this bonus on Attack Rolls. * The Monster Hunter may deal additional damage to these same monsters, equal to 1d4. The damage increases to 1d6 on 5th level, 1d8 on 10th level, 1d10 on 15th level and 1d12 on 15th level. Sixth Sense On 2nd level, the Monster Hunter gains a weaker version of Detect Magic. If the Monster Hunter takes no other actions but to concentrate on sensing the supernatural, they can detect magic in a single object they focus on, or alternatively try to detect the rough direction there is magic coming from, and then spend a round on each individual object in that direction to slowly deduce which objects are supernatural and which are not. * If the Monster Hunter has deduced that something is magical, they may roll with advantage if attempting to discern if something is an illusion, and may reattempt a failed Intelligence Save if they had attempted one prior to discerning that the object was magical. Extra Attack The Blood Hunter gains Extra Attack at 5th Level. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 7th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with a Physical Attack (that you are aware of), and you have at least 5ft of unspent movement, you can use your reaction to attempt an Acrobatic Check with the DC being equal to what the attacker rolled. If the you are successful, you can dodge the attack, but if you fail you take half damage. Evasion Beginning at 9th level, you can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area effects, such as a red dragon's fiery breath or an Ice Storm spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Veteran Monster Hunter All Monster Hunters train their minds and their bodies to resist most attacks, but a Veteran Hunter has hunted dangerous prey and has become scarred and cautious. * Upon reaching 10th level, choose between becoming Proficient in either Constitution Saving Throws or Dexterity Saving Throws. * Upon reaching 17th level, they gain which ever proficiency they did not choose at 10th level. * If one or more of the proficiencies above are already held by the Monster Hunter, they instead gain another of their choice. Hardened Soul When you reach 14th level, you can no longer become frightened, and you have advantage on saving throws against magical Charm effects. Death's Door You've reached the pinnacle of the Hunt many times before. Upon reaching the 20th level, you are among the venerable master hunters who begin to hear the call of the ultimate challenge. * When you are fighting a monster which you are hunting, and it has a CR that exceeds your character level, you can attack the monster recklessly, allowing the monster to gain advantage on all attacks against you, but in turn, you maximize your damage from Slaying. * Every time the monster, or an effect of the monster's abilities damage you, you may spend a Hit Die to regain HP mid combat, but the HP gained is only temporary. * If you fall to 0 HP during battle with this monster, you may immediately check off a death saving-throw box, and drop to 1 HP instead. You may do this three times, though upon the third, your character dies after the battle ends, whether he wins or not, but if done even once, your character will pass out after the battle and be unconscious until treated, and die without aid. Archetype Monster Hunters use Blood Hunter Orders. Paladin The Paladin is unaltered, except for a few listed items. Paladin Spells The Paladin follows the Warlock's Spell Progression, but never advances past 5th level spells and gains Paladin Spells instead of Wizard spells, the below cantrips excepted. The Paladin does regain permanently expended spell slots upon a short rest, same as the Warlock, because just like the Warlock, the Paladin has an option to expend Spell Slots to fuel certain abilities. Cantrips The Paladin now gains access to the following Cantrips. * Guidance, Light and Spare the Dying Divinities A Paladin gains a number of Special Abilities that rely on the Paladin using Divinities to keep the active. Every time the Warlock gains an invocation, the Paladin gains an additional use of their Divinities per turn, but they can also be expended until the next short rest. Lay on Hands Using a spell slot or a divinity, the Paladin touches a creature that is alive and heals it for 1d4+charisma modifier HP. The die upgrades on 5th level, to 1d6, on 10th level, to 1d8, on 15th level, to 10 and on 20th level, to 1d12. * The paladin can gain extra die to roll on their lay on hands by expending more spell slots and/or divinities, but cannot use more on a single action than a number equal to the highest spell level they can cast. The Charisma modifier is not applied to each individual die. * Alternatively, the Paladin can neutralize a poison or cure a disease in the target, but the Paladin must of course first be aware that the victim is poisoned or ill. * The Paladin can use Lay on Hands to dis-spell a magical effect on yourself or a creature you touch, but the spell effect must be of a level lower than the Paladin's Spell Level, otherwise the Paladin will have to spend Multiple Spell-Slots and/or Divinities, until the Paladin has reached a higher Spell Level than the Spell Effect. * Lay on Hands genuinely restores a character from 0 to 1 HP, but any additional HP gained is temporary, but cannot exceed the character's maximum HP and lasts for a number of hours equal to the number of die rolled on the lay on hands roll. The wounds glow faintly with a dim light, and appear as if normal flesh and not open wounds. * The Paladin can choose to permanently expend a spell slot or a divinity to truly heal, and does not regain their spell slots of divinities back until they take a short rest. Divine Smite Using a spell slot or a divinity after successfully hitting an enemy with an attack, the Paladin can deal 1d4 extra radiant damage. The Paladin can spend additional Spell Slots or divinities to add extra dice to the attack. * The paladin can add extra Smite Die by expending multiple spell slots and/or divinities, but cannot use more on a single action than a number equal to the highest spell level they can cast. * The Smite die can be upgraded by expending the Spell Slots or divinities permanently. Using this method, the damage is upgraded on 5th level, to 1d6, and again on 10th level, to 1d8, and again on 15th level, to 1d10, and again on 20th level, to 1d12. Using this method, the expended divinities and/or spell slots are recovered after a short rest. Channel Divinity The Paladin can expend Spell Slots or Divinities to Channel Divinity, but cannot otherwise channel divinity. Divine Grace Starting at 6th level, the Paladin can permanently spend a spell-slot and/or divinity to permanently gain a bonus, equal to the Paladin's Charisma Modifier, to any saving throw, but only one saving throw per turn, per Spell-Slot and/or divinity spent. As a reaction, the Paladin can apply their Charisma Modifier to their own Saving Throw, or that of an ally within 10 ft. The range increases to 30 ft at level 18. Aura Any Aura the Paladin gains is activated by spending a Spell Slot and/or divinity per round, or permanently expending a spell slot and/or divinity. Destroy Undead As a Channel Divinity feature, you can turn undead, as if you were a cleric, and you can outright Destroy Undead at the same levels as a Cleric, starting at level 5 and improving on 8th, 11th, 14th and 17th levels, with the CR of the undead you can destroy doubling each time, starting at 0.5. If an undead fails its savingthrow against turn undead, and it is of a CR equal to or lower than your current Destroy Undead rating, it is immediately destroyed. Warlock The Warlock is unaltered, except for a few listed items. Spells Known The Spells Known represent how many spells the Warlock can have prepared. These can be used to prepare cantrips, but the Cantrips Known are specifically to be used for Cantrips only, ensuring that all Warlocks have at least a few basic cantrips handy. Spell List The Warlock uses the Wizard Spell List, but gains access to a number of Forbidden Magic spells as well. The Warlock cannot cast spells that are not on the Wizard Spell List, except through rituals. * The Warlock advances also continues his pattern of advancing his Spell Level past level 5 (gaining access to 6th level spells at level 11, and then 7th level spells at 13th level, etc.). Eldritch Blast Eldritch Blast is no longer a cantrip, but merely a Warlock Ability and must not be prepared as a spell as a result. It does not require a Spell Slot to cast, nor any components (neither verbal or somatic, beyond the ability to actually hurl the bolt) and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. when cast in melee, and cannot be interrupted. It does still require the use of an action to use this ability. * Eldritch Blast deals 1d8 damage if used one-handed, or 1d10 damage if used two-handed. * The Warlock can use a bonus action to cast an extra Eldritch Blast from their off-hand. * The Eldritch Blast Spell never upgrades to delivering multiple blasts, but counts as an attack for the effects and purposes of the Extra Attack feature. * If the Warlock has Warcaster, they can deliver a 1d6 Eldritch Blast through a melee attack by expending a Bonus Action. * If the Warlock has Warcaster, they can use Eldritch Blast to attack with when an enemy within 5 ft provokes an attack of opportunity. Forbidden Magic The Warlock Spell List consists of an unusually low number of unique spells. These Spells are now labeled as Forbidden Magic. Any spell that is unique to the Warlock Spell List is a Forbidden Magic Spell, and provided the Warlock has a high enough Spell Level, the Warlock can prepare a number of Forbidden Magic spells equal to the number of Invocations Known. Fueled by Blood Forbidden Magic permanently expends a Spell Slot, until a Short Rest has occurred, but can also be cast as Blood Magic. They cannot be cast at a higher level than the Warlock normally can cast, but instead of expending a Spell Slot, the Warlock can choose to lose a number of HP equal to the Spell Level they choose to cast the Forbidden Magic Spell as, times 2 (so 10 HP for a level 5 Spell). Pact Boon Currently, all but one Pact Boon remain unchanged. Pact of the Blade The Pact of the Blade only changes in one way: The Pact Weapon is a real weapon, but it can still be summoned and unsummoned, and it cannot break from ordinary stress while it remains a pact weapon. It isn't merely conjured, and can only be changed by performing a 1-hour ritual upon a new weapon - however, the Invocation that grants users of the Pact of the Blade an extra attack with the Pact Weapon now also extends to the Eldritch Blast ability.